24fandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle Dessler on Day 4
This is a description of Michelle Dessler's actions on Day 4. Day 4 7:00pm-11:00pm of CTU Los Angeles]] After Maya Driscoll committed suicide at CTU Los Angeles, Erin Driscoll wasn't able to focus on her work and Secretary of Defense James Heller advised her to step down. Tony Almeida, who was reinstated several hours earlier, held the position of CTU Director until the replacement from Division arrived. Tony was shocked when he learned that Michelle was the replacement. Secretary Heller greeted Michelle and asked Tony to keep everybody up to date about the situation at McLennen-Forster. Tony revealed that Jack Bauer and Paul Raines went to the defense contractor to obtain any evidence that would lead them to Habib Marwan, the man behind the terrorist attacks of the day. An Electromagnetic pulse bomb was set off, which destroyed any electric device within a 20 block radius. Michelle told the CTU staff that their objective was to retrieve any evidence found at McLennen-Forster, with the secondary objective being the rescue of Jack and Paul. Michelle confronted Tony and asked for the access codes to CTU. After Michelle received the codes, she handed Tony a level 2 access code. Tony disagreed with this decision, as he had a level 6 when he worked at CTU in the past. Michelle felt Tony wouldn't be able to handle a job of that criteria, as he wasn't able to stay sober enough to hold a job six months ago. Audrey Raines then confronted Michelle and told her to listen to Tony's opinions and input. Audrey revealed that she and Jack would have been killed if Tony didn't save their lives earlier in the day. to come back to CTU.]] Sarah Gavin confronted Michelle and told her about how she was earlier arrested for treason and was later cleared. Sarah told Michelle that Driscoll promised her a two-level pay grade promotion and an expunge of her arrest. Michelle fired Sarah and told her that CTU couldn't afford her attitude. With no replacement for Sarah, Michelle confronted Tony and she asked him about Chloe O'Brian. Tony told her that Driscoll forced Chloe to be relieved of her duties for insubordination. Chloe had sided with Jack over Driscoll earlier in the day, and it turned out Jack was right. Michelle called Chloe and asked for her to come back to CTU. At first, Chloe was hesitant and didn't want to be reinstated. She told Michelle that she would only work at CTU for the remainder of the crisis. After Chloe arrived at CTU, she was able to help Edgar Stiles with his workload. CTU was able to perform more sufficiently with Chloe back on board. CTU was also able to locate Jack when he created a fire fight with mercenaries, that wire sent by Dave Conlon. Jack handed over the evidence he found to Agent Lee Castle, but Paul was shot when Conlon tried to shoot Jack. When Jack returned to CTU, he suggested that the only way to get to Marwan was by using Dina Araz. Michelle didn't agree with this decision, as Dina's son was already granted immunity. Jack felt if they offered Dina immunity as well and enrolled her in the Witness Protection Program with Behrooz, she would cooperate. Dina agreed to the operation and she brought Jack to Joseph Fayed, and claimed he was her hostage. However, Marwan saw through Dina and he killed her. Marwan was able to switch vehicles while under a tunnel and successfully kidnapped Jack. .]] Marwan called Michelle and he offered her Jack Bauer. He told her he would exchange Jack for Behrooz Araz. CTU didn't know the value that Behrooz had to Marwan, and Michelle felt he may be more valuable than Jack was. She had Curtis Manning interrogate Behrooz and she got nothing. Bill Buchanan, the Regional Director, arrived at CTU and took command of the operation. When Behrooz didn't have any useful information, Buchanan decided to go forward with the trade. Decoy trackers were placed on Behrooz, and an isotope tracker was placed in the back of his neck. Behrooz was handed over, but Marwan's men began to fire at Jack and Curtis. CTU was able to kill most of the hostiles but some escaped with Behrooz in a van and the trackers were also disarmed. Buchanan was furious and he felt that they wouldn't be able to find Marwan. He expressed anger towards Michelle and placed the blame on her. Tony noticed the tension between Michelle and Bill, and he discovered that they had worked at CTU Seattle together. Tony confronted Michelle and asked her if she slept with Buchanan. Michelle brushed him off and refused to answer the question. Tony then confronted Buchanan on the matter. He revealed to Tony that they began to date, but they decided to end their relationship on friendly terms. Buchanan told Tony that he decided to end it because Michelle was still in love with him. Tony was shocked as he himself, was still in love with Michelle. and Bill Buchanan.]] Jack then contacted CTU and informed them that he found schematics and training software for a stealth fighter on the hard drive which was discovered at Mitch Anderson's house. Michelle and CTU tried to narrow down what Anderson's target would be. Jack suggested it was Air Force One, as President John Keeler planned to land in Los Angeles. Jack attempted to talk Anderson out of going through with the attack, but he shot down Air Force One. The president's son Kevin was killed in the crash and the president was incapacitated. 11:00pm-3:00am Finding Marwan became the top priority of CTU. However, due to his commitment to Secretary Heller and the Department of Defense, Jack was forced to go to the crash site and recover the Nuclear football. When a civilian contacted Jack and told him he had the football, Jack also learned that Marwan was at the site to get the football. Though Jack recovered the football, Marwan managed to escape with the red section, which had all of the locations of the America's nuclear warhead arsenal. Tony confronted Michelle and he apologized for his reaction to his discovery about her past relationship with Buchanan. Buchanan than felt that the dynamics between Tony and Michelle would cause their work to suffer. Michelle assured Buchanan that the friction between her and Tony wouldn't cause problems. Curtis then brought in Joe Prado, who was CTU's only lead to Marwan. Michelle ordered for Curtis to interrogate Prado and Jack wanted to run the interrogation as well. A lawyer named David Weiss arrived and stopped the interrogation of Prado. He had a signed court order that prevented CTU from any interrogation or torture of Prado. Michelle and Buchanan were forced to stop Jack and Curtis from the interrogation. Buchanan attempted to contact the Department of Justice in order to have the order withdrawn. Without any other leads to Marwan, Buchanan and Jack covertly worked on the interrogation of Prado. Buchanan had Prado released and Jack knocked out the federal marshal that guarded him in the parking lot. Jack interrogated Prado by force, against the orders of newly appointed President Charles Logan, and managed to get a location on Marwan. .]] Jack, Curtis, and a TAC team arrived at Marwan's location. Michelle ran tactical and despite Buchanan's efforts to have Logan sign off on the interrogation and cheat the time situation, Logan discovered that Bauer went against his orders. The president sent Secret Service agents to Jack's location and this jeopardized the operation. Marwan managed to escape and Logan then had Jack released, as he realized he was wrong. At the hideout, a tape of Marwan is discovered and Michelle has it brought back for proper analysis. In the video tape, Marwan announced that America would wake up to a new world. She and Buchanan assumed that Marwan would launch an attack by sunrise, which would happen in the next three hours if it was Eastern Standard Time. This information is sent over to the White House, where Former President David Palmer has taken control of the situation. Palmer and Mike Novick, an advisor to Logan, advise CTU to find Marwan before dawn. When Tony's phone rang, Michelle picked up and spoke to a woman named Jen Slater. Michelle is shocked to learn that Jen is the woman living with Tony. Tony took the phone from Michelle and argued with Jen. Tony's girlfriend was upset that he didn't tell her he worked with his ex-wife. Tony was about to provide an explanation to her, but Michelle insisted that it wasn't her concern. 3:00am-7:00am Unbeknownst to Buchanan and Michelle, President Palmer authorized a covert operation that required Jack to raid the Chinese consulate. Jack worked with Tony, Curtis, Howard Bern, and a few field agents in the operation. During the apprehension of Lee Jong, Consul Koo Yin was shot in friendly fire. Cheng Zhi, the head of security at the consulate, contacted Michelle and demanded to be granted access to CTU for further investigation. When President Logan signed off on it, Michelle was forced to give Cheng access. about Tony and her escape.]] Cheng arrived at CTU and Michelle had Buchanan speak with him. Cheng suggested that Jack was at the consulate during the raid, but Audrey confirmed that she worked with Jack during the time. Cheng began to leave CTU, but he began to question Edgar, who wasn't entailed much details about the covert operation. Chloe managed to get Edgar out from Cheng, who began to believe CTU was involved with the raid. Tony told Michelle that he wanted to be with her and in order to do that, they both had to leave their CTU lives in the past. Michelle was objective at first, as they had both been with the Agency for twelve years, but she agreed to Tony's terms. After Richard Heller was brought in, he gave CTU a new lead. Jack requested to have Agent Castle and Curtis for the operation. Michelle and Bill needed Curtis at CTU and Tony took Curtis' position in the field. When Jack and Castle went off com, Michelle began to worry that something happened. Jack discovered that Castle was down and Tony was MIA. Michelle began to panic that something has happened and Jack suggested that the female hostile had possibly taken Tony as a hostage in order to escape. Buchanan was able to calm Michelle down and she took back control of the situation. Michelle then received a call from the hostile, then e-mailed Michelle proof that she had Tony. The hostile learned that Tony committed treason in the past in order to save her, and Mandy asked for Michelle to do the same for Tony. Michelle was going to go forward with the hostile's demands, but she broke down to Buchanan and told him about the situation. Jack told Michelle that she had to convince the hostile that she was still going to cooperate with her. Michelle cleared a path for the hostile and she walked to a car with Tony. When CTU field agents began to approach the car, the hostile realized that Michelle had double-crossed her. She detonated the bomb and Michelle was devastated, as Tony was ultimately killed. Michelle could no longer focus on her work and Buchanan sent her home. Jack began to watch the video footage of the explosion repeatedly, and Curtis encouraged him that he couldn't do anything. Jack discovered that Tony was still alive and he was lead to the parking garage. With help from Curtis and Tony, Jack was able to apprehend the hostile, who was responsible for the assassination attempt made on Palmer at the end of Day 2. Tony wanted to speak with Michelle and Buchanan called her cell phone. Michelle was in her car, outside of CTU, and she was thrilled to hear Tony's voice. He told her that he loved her and was going to be at CTU in a few minutes. After Tony arrived at CTU, Michelle confronted him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Michelle felt guilty because she didn't put Tony's life in front of her own, and he told her she did the right thing. Jack and Curtis are also able to capture Marwan, who ultimately committed suicide after he had a nuclear missile launched. The target was Los Angeles, but the missile was able to be shot down by the military. When Howard Bern confessed to Cheng Zhi that Jack lead the covert operation that lead to Consul Yin's death, the US government is forced to hand Jack over to the Chinese. Jack learned from President Palmer that Dale Spalding, the Secret Service agent sent to detain Bauer by Walt Cummings, had orders to kill him. Jack managed to escape, but he was ultimately shot by Spalding. Tony had Spalding taken out of the room by Buchanan and he injected a drug into Jack. Jack was revived and Tony, Michelle, and Chloe managed to stage his death. Tony and Michelle dropped Jack off and gave him a new identity, as well as a cell phone with a scrambler on it; Jack walked off into the sunrise. Category:Michelle Dessler Category:Day 4 Category:Character-by-season articles